That's Logic
by MaybeThere'sHope
Summary: Blaine/Tweedles. Blaine is trying to concentrate, but he's a bit heartbroken after he and Logan split. The twins think they can get him to relax with a little help... Companion to Leedles "Drink Me" CP Coulter's Dalton!verse


**Here's the Blaine companion to "Drink Me". If you haven't read that one, its on my profile. It doesn't matter which one you read first; neither spoils/depends on the other. Just enjoy it hehe. Originally posted on tumblr.**

**Characters/verse belong to CP Coulter and her wizard brain.**

**Unbeta'd, though I tried to check it thoroughly. Be kind of I've missed something :)**

**Hope you like it!**

"Please, just go away," Blaine whined. He really, really, _really_ wanted to be alone right now. The aftermath of the whole Logan thing was still weighing on his mind, and he just wanted some peace and quiet. But, if he was being honest with himself, he kind of liked having the two semi-annoying blondes in his room. Since he and Logan had called it quits, he'd found himself getting up to stroll over to Stuart, or waiting for Logan to walk him to class, only to remember a moment later that it wouldn't happen. He didn't want to admit it, but he was feeling a little lonely. So, in theory, the Tweedles considered their presence to be _helping _him. Except at the moment, he was trying to study for Murdoch's mammoth exam on Friday, and he had a twin on either side of him, sitting on his bed and bothering his concentration.

"Sweet, sweet Rabbit. We know you're feeling down," said Evan.

"You can't just bury yourself in work and expect to forget things," Ethan chimed in.

"Romantic, blonde things with green eyes," Evan added.

At this, Blaine looked up and glared at them. "Logan? Romantic? Ha," he retorted, going back to his Literature book.

"O contraire, Mr. Rabbit. Wasn't it Logan who took you on a three hour tour of the neighborhood just to look at Christmas lights, when you know he hates that kind of thing?" Evan asked.

"And also, wasn't it the Knave who sang you that delightfully flirty rendition of—"

"Okay, okay. So he has a romantic bone. Or…joint. Or some romantic marrow in there somewhere. It's buried now. It's over, and I don't want to talk about it," Blaine said with finality.

"That's exactly what we're here for," said Ethan.

"To not talk about Logan," chimed his brother.

Blaine looked up from his book again with a raised eyebrow. "Oh? We'll why do you keep bringing him up then? Look, I really just want to study, okay? Is that so much to ask? I hear Dwight's loading up a Super Soaker with your names on it. Why don't you go retaliate before he gets the chance to nail you?"

"We know you don't want to study, silly Rabbit. You haven't been studying for the past hour."

"You've been reading the same four lines over and over, and highlighting the same passage about ten times. You've got blonde on the brain."

"And we are here to help with that," they chorused. He looked at them like they'd sprouted wings of purple tissue paper.

"Oh? And how do you propose to help?" he muttered absently.

"By satisfying your blonde fix, of course," said Ethan, like it was the most obvious thing.

"Of course, we know we aren't the genuine article…" Evan began.

"But, since there's two of us, we were hoping to make up for it," Ethan finished. Blaine continued trying desperately to read his assigned text and ignore them. He should have known by now that tactic never worked.

Ethan took it upon himself to snatch the 400 page Literature book from underneath Blaine's determined glare, causing the curly headed boy to look up in surprise. He went to grab for the book "Hey—" but was quickly derailed in his attempt by Evan's hand shooting out and pulling his arm back. Ethan deposited the rest of the study materials on the floor, climbing back up on the cushy bed with his brother and their quarry.

"Oh, dear Rabbit. You're so tense," said Evan as he maneuvered behind Blaine and began to massage his shoulders. Blaine simply couldn't help the sigh of contentment that escaped; he'd been hunched over that book for hours. Okay, so maybe a _little_ time off from studying wouldn't hurt. "You really must relax more often."

"Yes, you must," Ethan chimed as he moved over in front of Blaine and began to pull apart his carefully crafted hairstyle.

"Hey, wait! What are you two even doing? I mean…" and Blaine was at a loss. He had been about to say he thought they were quite straight, and why in the world were they touching him all over and why did it feel so good and oh Blaine just shut up because Evan is really good at massaging shoulders.

Even though the twins had donned their sleepwear for the night—matching t-shirts with the Cheshire Cat's eyes and smile emblazoned on the front and a swishing tail on the back, at the bottom hem—Blaine still bore his entire school uniform, sans shoes. His tie was even still tight, his shirt buttoned up to his throat. But the twins were about to remedy that, if they had any say in the matter.

"Feeling better, Rabbit?" Ethan asked from his perch, straddling one of Blaine's legs. He continued to run his fingers lightly through Blaine's now unruly hair, scraping his nails over his scalp, causing near purrs of contentment from Blaine.

"Mmm" was all Blaine offered. He'd always been a sucker for people playing with his hair. Logan used to do it all the ti— "Hey, wait!" he protested weakly, but nonetheless got their attention. "Why are you here, anyway? Not that I don't appreciate the…pampering , but wouldn't you rather be wreaking havoc in the halls or throwing food at Stuart's windows or something?"

"Worry not, we will be visiting Stuart soon as well," said Evan from behind him, his able hands working down Blaine's back, loosening the muscles and causing more pleasurable sighs.

"However, as to the reason for our presence here, we explained earlier. You are missing your blondie. We are giving you two replacements," explained Ethan in a logical manner.

"It only makes perfect sense," Evan finished, and Ethan nodded.

"But why—" They cut him off again.

"Oh dear, dear Rabbit. Thou dost protest too much. Is it really so bad to give in and let loose once in a while?"

"How long has it been since you simply spent a languid evening in the company of an attractive pair of men?"

"Well, if we're being completely honest, I've never spent an evening with a pair—"

"You can think of us as one if you'd like," said Ethan.

"Most do," Evan chirped.

"Guys, I—"

"White Rabbit, if you do not shut up and relax for the next two hours, we swear to unload our full artillery on you in the middle of the night," Ethan warned.

"And it will be quite enjoyable, although not for you," Evan replied. Blaine simply looked back and forth between the two of them, wondering if this was a dream. Maybe all the studying and the looking after everyone in Windsor while they all ran amuck and the heartbreak over Logan was finally weighing in on him, and he'd gone crazy. If he was imagining a nice scalp massage and a backrub from the twins though, how bad could it be? He sighed, and they took this as their cue.

Abrubtly, Ethan grabbed Blaine's tie, pulling him in to within an inch from his face. "Now, Rabbit. Are you going to comply? Or will we have to use force to relax you?" he asked. Blaine only shook his head in deference. Ethan seemed satisfied by this, and yanked the tie again. Their lips crashed together in the next moment, and Blaine was momentarily stunned. But, if this was a dream, he was just going to go with it. When Ethan's tongue slipped into his mouth, he decided that this was indeed a very _good_ dream because damn…Ethan was a good kisser. Not like Logan, who was rough and insistent and always had to lead, but in a way that felt equal to Blaine. It also held no baggage, which was a plus. He knew on some base level that the twins were here for exactly what they said: to replace his lack of Logan. He'd take it while he could.

Before long, Evan had Blaine's jacket sloughed off, and was reaching around between them to unbutton Blaine's shirt. Ethan still had his tie in a death grip, so that stayed. In some corner of Blaine's brain, this was striking him as odd, but he repressed it. It was _his_ dream, damnit, and his mind wasn't going to snuff it out while it was just getting good. He gave into his inhibitions for the moment. Evan's hands left his chest and he felt the bed shift. Then, Ethan was slowly pushing against him, pushing him backwards. As Blaine laid further back, the twin kissing him crawled on top of him, straddling his hips.

Soon, Blaine's body was fully inclined, and his head landed in Evan's lap. As Ethan continued to shove his able tongue into Blaine's throat, Evan took up the task of scratching lightly over Blaine's scalp, pulling and tugging softly at random intervals.

Blaine moaned against Ethan's lips, unable to keep the sound in. His hair always did it for him, and this was like an overload of sensation with both twins working him at once. He couldn't help himself; he slid his hands under the hem of Ethan's shirt, running his fingers over slim abs and hips.

Meanwhile, Evan slipped out from under Blaine's head, opting to crawl on all fours over to his side. He obviously wanted to partake in the makeout session that his brother was having, but Ethan hadn't budged. Turns out, Blaine was a damn good kisser as well. So, Evan took it upon himself to place a sweet bite on the side of his brother's neck, just to alert him. He then prodded him to move over, and Ethan obliged. Now one twin was on either side of Blaine, and Evan's lips descended on his. Evan, unsurprisingly, was just as good a kisser as Ethan. The first twin now took up the hair tugging, but also continued to work his mouth over other exposed areas of the little White Rabbit. His lips ghosted over his temple, down to his jaw and to the side of his neck. He started sucking, but stopped before the danger of a hickey set it. Didn't want to leave evidence…

Blaine, despite being assaulted by the lips of two able, attractive twins, was falling deeper into comfortable relaxation with every passing minute. The twins' ministrations were gentle and soft, coaxing Blaine to relax. Willing him to let go. Evan slid his tongue across Blaine's lower lip, placing lighter and lighter kisses against his lips and across his face, while Ethan continued to stroke his hair and nibble at his neck. It was all very soothing, as opposed to really arousing. Their hands worked over his chest, rubbing circles and patterns over the skin, lulling him to sleep. One on each side of his neck now, one nibbling at his earlobe…

Soon, Blaine was breathing deeply and evenly, and the twins sat up on the bed. They glanced to each other for a moment and smiled. Blaine really had been overworking himself in the absence of his Knave. He clearly longed for a little affection, but one had to be careful with Blaine. He was still a fragile thing, new to all this touchy-feely stuff. They'd accomplished their mission, which was to appease his loneliness and get him to _stop freaking studying_ for just a little bit. They climbed off the bed, covering him with a blanket off the couch and slipping out of the room.

Now, _Logan…_Logan was a different story. They planned on seeing soon just how feisty he could be. After all, he was surely wallowing in the aftermath as well. Their services were definitely warranted, they agreed. With twin smirks of anticipation, they clicked the White Rabbit's door shut and scampered off down the hall.

**So, tell me how you liked it? Again, there is a Logan/Tweedles companion entitled "Drink Me" that is a bit more...smutty :) Feel free to check it out, its on my profile. Leave me a review and tell me what you thought!**


End file.
